Daily Lives Of Uzumaki Family
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Ini kisah dari seorang laki-laki sejati yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pahwalan desa. Kebanggaan desa. Pemimpin desa dan Suami Sakura Uzumaki. Harian mereka tidak berjalan buruk, karena sang pemimpin kelurga begitu pandai meluangkan waktu untuk mereka/"Itu belum seberapa, kalau bisa sering-seringlah melatihku. Aku ingin menjadi hebat seperti Papa..."/NaruSakuShinachiku(OC)/for yinyan


Dalam kamar bernuansa coklat itu terdengar suara dengkuran khas. Setelah diamati secara menyeluruh, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ di dekat bawah jendela yang di tutup tirai. Dari sanalah suara dengkuran itu berasal.

Angin pagi menghembus lembut tirai putih— transparan tersebut. Menggoyangnya sesuai irama, seolah tengah menari— mengimbangi dengkuran khas tadi yang seakan menjadi musik.

Diatas tempat tidur serba putih itu tampak kedua sosok berbeda gender sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Saling berhadapan dalam jarak beberapa jengkal.

Perut besar yang membatasi jarak keduanya.

Wanita dengan perut buncit itu mengerutkan kening, dilakukan masih dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerang lembut kemudian membuka kelopak mata, kala itu juga memperlihatkan manik _emeraldnya_ nan indah.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Tengah mengembalikan kesadaran sehabis terlelap panjang.

Jade cerah tersebut bergulir ke bawah sesudah memulihkan pandangan. Menatap keberadaan seseorang dihadapannya, dimana saat itu telapak lebar sang Suami tengah menangkup perut telanjangnya. Ia tidur tak mengenakan pelindung yang lengkap, sekedar mengenakan tank top merah setengah dada serta celana dalam dibalik selimut. Cara mudah yang dilakukan agar si Bayi dalam perut tidak sesak atau merasa gerah.

Lelaki itu turut melakukan hal yang sama. Tak mengenakan busana lengkap, hanya menggunakan celana boxer untuk melindungi barang berharganya.

Sakura Uzumaki tersenyum. Ah, ternyata ia bangun terlalu pagi. Matahari belum tampak sepenuhnya.

Wanita berbadan dua itu menggerakan tangan ke bawah dada, lalu menyentuh kepala pirang sang Suami. Menyelipkan setiap helai lembut tersebut disela-sela jemarinya, menikmati kelembutannya dengan senyum cerah.

Sentuhan lembut di kepala membuat Naruto tergugah. Ia menggeliat kecil, namun belum mau membuka mata sekarang. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya selama beberapa menit lagi.

"Hhmmm... nyam~"

Kikikan geli terlepas dari belah bibir ranum Sakura.

Naruto bergerak kecil. Tanpa membuka mata ia menggunakan tangan untuk memeluk pinggang Sakura, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut buncit itu.

"Ohayou..." Sakura mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

"Emhh..." Naruto masih ingin tidur, maka ia abaikan sapaan lembut tadi.

"Naruto, bangun."

Pria itu mengerang. "Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya— masih setia menutup mata. Ia lelah sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruang Hokage sampai membuatnya pulang larut.

Untung-untung bisa pulang, daripada tidak pulang sama sekali. Naruto inginnya lebih sering-sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menemani Sakura dalam masa kehamilan keduanya. Pastinya wanita itu selalu membutuhkan dirinya.

"Satu menit saja."

"Terlalu singkat." Ujung hidung Naruto menyentuh kulit perut Sakura yang mengencang. "Lima menit lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Nanti kau terlambat ke kantor."

"Hari ini aku cuti."

Dahi lebar itu menyerngit. "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa kepadaku." Ia memprotes. Harusnya Naruto bilang bahwa hari ini libur kerja, paling tidak mereka bisa bermesraan lebih lama semalam.

Semakin membesarnya kandungan Sakura membuat kemesraan mereka terbatasi, di tambah dengan kesibukan Naruto dalam mengurus pekerjaan. Mereka jadi jarang melakukan hubungan intim, padahal selagi mengandung hormon Sakura kerap bergejolak, tapi ketika butuh pastinya Naruto sedang tak di rumah, kalau pun di rumah sering kali dirinya sudah terlelap.

Salahkan saja Naruto kerap pulang terlalu malam.

Jarang sekali Naruto pulang cepat, contoh seperti semalam. Pria itu pulang sebelum pukul sembilan malam, dimana saat-saat Sakura masih terjaga menikmati suasana malam di depan rumah bersama Putra sulung mereka.

Berpikir besoknya Naruto akan sibuk lagi dengan urusan kantor, maka Sakura tak ingin mengganggu waktu senggangnya. Rela mengalah agar Naruto tidak terlalu merasa dibebani.

Pagi ini Sakura dibuat terkejut sekaligus kesal dengan pernyataan Naruto. Hari ini dia libur kerja tapi semalam tak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto membuka mata, dan kini melirik Sakura dari tempatnya memomong Bayi dalam perut. "Shikamaru datang saat tengah malam, aku ingin bilang tapi kau sudah tidur duluan. Aku tak tega mengganggu tidur _kalian_."

Bibir ranum itu mengecurut. Apapun alasannya ia tetap masih kesal. "Padahal lebih bagus lagi kalau dibangunkan." Katanya dengan wajah bertekuk masam. Mendadak keadaan ini terasa menyebalkan, padahal sebelumnya ia tengah berbahagia.

Wajar sering berubah-ubah, ingatlah bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung. Suka marah, mengambek dan manja. Naruto memaklumi sikap Sakura karena sebelumnya pernah seperti itu sewaktu mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Wanita yang tengah Hamil akan sering bersikap abnormal. Sudah menjadi sifat alam.

Naruto sempat mengecup perut Sakura, setelah itu ia tinggalkan tempat tidurnya. Mendekati Sakura setelah sepanjang malam tidur bersama Bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Hoamm..." Pria itu merentangkan tangan selama beberapa saat, baru kemudian kembali berbaring, kali ini menyerahkan lengan untuk menjadi bantal oleh kepala dengan rambut merah muda. "Lihatlah Sakura-Chan, sekarang aku jadi terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya." Ini bukan jamnya bangun. Masih terlalu pagi.

Sakura meletakan tangan diatas dada telanjang Naruto. "Cuma selisih satu jam." Jawabnya, tak lagi merasa kesal.

"Satu jam itu lama tahu." Kali ini giliran Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Jika sudah terbangun mustahil bisa tidur lagi, itulah alasan yang membuatnya malas bangun cepat.

Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajah dibalik dada Naruto. "Kalau sudah terbangun begini, sebaiknya kita sarapan." Ujarnya. Sesekali melirikan mata ke atas, menatap wajah tampan Suami pirangnya itu dengan sorot manja.

Naruto menyeringai. "Sarapan tubuhmu, maksudnya?" Perkataannya sukses membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Wanita itu malu karena pagi-pagi sudah di goda.

"Dasar mesum." Cubitan gemas di dapat oleh dada Naruto.

"Ahh, Sakura-Chan... geli." Keluhan itu membuat Sakura tertawa genit. "...kalau mau jangan malu-malu, ayo katakan padaku." Naruto mengecupi sekitar wajah Sakura. Dari pucuk kepala, kening lalu hidung.

"Mau apa?" Telunjuk Sakura bermain-main di puting dada Naruto.

"Mau _itu_."

"Tidak..."

"Sakura-Chan bohong." Naruto tersenyum-senyum genit.

"Bukan begitu..." Sakura mendekati telinga Naruto. "Maksudnya aku tidak mau menolak, hihihi..." Bisiknya kemudian.

Naruto nyengir. "Kurasa tidak sulit mengatakan itu." Ia menautkan kening mereka, sedangkan tangannya mengusap lembut perut bulat Sakura. "Kita mulai?"

Sakura mengulum senyum. Dirinya malu. "Hmphh..." Tak sanggup berkata, anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban darinya dengan bibir bungkam.

Hokage muda itu sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura. Sudah menangkup rahang sang Istri, begitu mengangkat wajah manisnya guna mencium bibir _peach_ itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Mama..."

Suara serak mengintrupsi adegan mereka. Secepat mungkin Naruto menjauhkan diri, dan beruntungnya bocah pirang disana tidak menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia masih belum sadar. Pandangan matanya buram. Kelopaknya masih terlihat sayu, tanda belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Shinachiku melangkah. Memasuki kamar kedua orang tua nya untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Shinachiku..." Sakura tersenyum, tapi ia sempat melirik ke arah Naruto.

Lelaki itu tampak grogi sendiri. _"Untung dia tidak sempat lihat."_ Ia membatin lalu menghela nafas lega.

Shinachiku menaiki tempat tidur. Mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sakura. "Semalam aku mimpi adikku sudah lahir." Tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut besar sang Ibu. "Bayi perempuan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas." Katanya, menjelaskan mimpi aneh yang dialami.

Sakura menangkup pipi Shinachiku. Sebelumnya ia elus dengan lembut serta penuh kasih. "Pasti cantik sayang... dan wajahnya mirip denganmu." Ia memajukan wajah lalu memberi kecupan sayang di kening lebar jagoan kecilnya itu.

Naruto menggerutu. Sakura bahkan belum memberinya kecupan, hanya ada kecupan sebelah pihak. Tidak adil dan pastinya menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

 _DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishomoto._

 _Main chara : Sakura H., Naruto U., & Shinachiku U.,(OC). Rated : T. Genre : Family & Romance. Warning : Semi canon. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._

 _Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24_

* * *

 **Daily** **Lives Of Uzumaki Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

"Jaa mata ashita." Shinachiku melambaikan tangan kepada Shikadai, Inojin dan Metal Lee, setelah itu ia melompat turun dari atas atap bangunan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka berempat pergi dan pulang melalui atap-atap rumah penduduk. Mereka lincah dan gesit, tentunya penuh dengan semangat. Tak kalah keren dari generasi lama.

Senyum tipis di bibir Shikadai menjadi respons atas lambaian Shinachiku, sementara Inojin dan Metal Lee membalasnya juga dengan lambaian juga. Shikadai terlalu malas untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan. Merepotkan.

Kala tiba Shinachiku langsung membuka pintu rumah. "TADAIMA!" Suara seraknya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Mengalun panjang sampai ke belakang rumah.

"..."

Wajah polos itu menunjukan mimik heran. "Hm? Dimana Mama?" Ia tak biasa pulang tanpa sambutan dari sang Ibu. Ia putuskan langsung masuk untuk mencari keberadaan sang Ibu.

 _zzzZZ..._

Kepala pirang itu bergerak cepat. Menoleh ke arah suara dengkuran halus tadi berasal, ketika itu pula iris _emerald_ miliknya mendapati sang Ayah sedang tidur pulas disofa.

Shinachiku mengerutkan kening. "Haa, Papa tidak ke kantor?" Ia bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri. Heran mendapati keberadaan Naruto karena biasanya di jam segini beliau pasti menetap di ruang Hokage sendirian, terkadang bersama Ayah nya Shikadai.

Derap langkah terdengar dari dalam lorong rumah. Shinachiku menatap ke depan— menanti si pelangkah, begitu muncul tampak Sakura yang mengenakan daster merah sedang membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor.

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang Shina." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sambutan yang biasa ia berikan apabila Shinachiku baru pulang dari Akademi. "Okaeri sayang."

Shinachiku menghampiri Sakura. "Papa sudah pulang?" Ia menatap ke belakang sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Hari ini Papa libur ke kantor."

Kedua mata bulat milik bocah pirang itu berbinar seketika. "Waa... ini kesempatanku untuk berlatih."

Sakura terkikik. Tangannya menyentuh atas kepala Shinachiku. "Bangunkan Papamu dulu, setelah makan siang baru berlatih. Makan siang kalian sudah sedia di meja."

Shinachiku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Jarang sekali ada moment seperti ini, dimana Hokage ketujuh tidak dikuasai oleh urusan desa dan lain-lain.

Untuk hari ini Naruto bukanlah seorang Hokage melainkan seorang Suami serta Ayah. Tampaknya ini kesempatan Shinachiku untuk memiliki sang Ayah seutuhnya.

Setelah berpesan Sakura segera melenggang. Ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Sangat jarang dapat hari libur.

"PAPA...!"

Naruto melotot. Panggilan tadi keras dan menggema, membuatnya terkejut dalam tidur. Ia bangun karena terkejut, sementara Shinachiku tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu selalu bersemangat meski jarang sekali dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Ayah pirangnya, tapi baginya tidak masalah selama ia masih memiliki seorang Ayah.

 **x X x**

Tubuh kecil itu dengan lincahnya menghindari setiap serangan yang ada. Tinju demi tinju berhasil ia elakan, dan ketika berhenti menghindar kepalan tinju sudah bersiap untuk menghantam wajahnya.

Bocah itu terkejut, namun beruntung ia bisa melarikan diri lagi hingga tinjuan besar tersebut tak sempat mengenai wajahnya. Cara ia menghindar berputar-putar diatas tanah kering dengan tangan dan kaki saling bergantian menjadi penompang tubuh, sampai akhirnya keberadaan mereka menciptakan jarak luas.

Tatapan tajam mengarah pada Naruto. Ia akui anak itu memang hebat, terutama bagian _Taijutsu_. Cepat dan tak mudah dikenai.

Shinachiku menghembuskan nafas penuh nafsu, setelah itu merapalkan tangan. Membentuk segel untuk menggunakan justu yang dikuasai.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu!_ "

 **POF!**

Satu bunshin muncul disebelah kanan Shinachiku. Naruto berdiri dengan tenang menyaksikan dan menanti yang hendak bocah pirang itu lakukan, pastinya bukan sesuatu yang biasa.

Disisi lain, saat sedang gentingnya dalam masa pelatihan, Sakura muncul dari dalam rumah membawa perut buncitnya. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi minuman dingin, dan sedikit camilan yang ia sediakan khusus untuk mereka yang sedang latihan di depan rumah.

Setelah menaruh nampan, kini Sakura duduk di teras rumah yang terbuat dari papan licin. Menontoni aksi hebat dari kedua lelaki pirangnya dengan wajah secerah langit di siang ini.

Sakura berharap kelak Shinachiku akan menjadi seperti Naruto. Tangguh dalam segala hal dan mau bertanggung jawab penuh dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan.

Di desa Konoha ini nama Naruto sangat terkenal dimana-mana. Mereka menjulukinya sebagai Pahlawan, sosok yang selama ini melindungi desa segenap jiwa dan raga.

Penduduk desa begitu membanggakan Hokage mereka, juga menghargainya sebagai yang tertinggi dan terhebat. Apa yang mereka lakukan pantas mendapat balasan yang setimpal, yaitu perlindungan.

Mata Naruto melebar. Terkejut menyaksikan perubahan Shinachiku yang kini telah menguasai jurus legendaris.

 _"I-itu, Rasengan!?"_

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, beberapa kali mengajarkan jurus legendaris itu kepada Shinachiku tak membuatnya cepat menguasai. Beberapa minggu lalu masih belajar tapi sekarang anak itu sudah berhasil menguasainya. Ini kejutan.

"Wahh..."

 **Plok plok.**

Sakura bertepuk tangan. Kehebatan Shinachiku membuatnya terkagum-kagum. "Shina sudah menguasai _Rasengan_. Hebat." Bayi dalam kandungannya turut bahagia. Merespons perasaannya melalui tendangan pelan dari dalam.

Tendangan itu membuat Sakura tersentak kecil. Semakin tua usia kandungannya maka semakin lincah pula Bayi di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum lalu menyentuh perut dan mengelusnya dengan sentuhan lembut.

Kini usia kandungan Sakura telah menginjak tujuh bulan. Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi tetapi rasanya masih lama. Ia tak sabar lagi menantikan hari itu tiba. Hari lahirnya malaikat kecil mereka yang kedua.

Tidak lama lagi Uzumaki junior akan lahir.

 **POF!**

Satu bunshin tadi menghilang sesudah menyelesaikan bantuan dalam membuat _Rasengan_. Shinachiku mengangkat _Rasengan_ tersebut ke udara, lalu dengan cepatnya ia berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Hiyaaaaa...!"

 _"Itu Rasengan sungguhan!"_

Tak diragukan lagi. Naruto mengakuinya bahwa yang Shinachiku kuasa itu benar-benar _Rasengan,_ dan bentuknya sama persis seperti milik _mereka_. Minato dan Jiraiya.

Shinachiku semakin dekat, tapi Naruto masih senantiasa berdiri. Tak berniat menghindar justru menanti kedatangan jurus mematikan tersebut.

" _RASENGAN_!"

Nyaris mengenai dada Naruto, detik itu juga ia mengangkat kaki kanan lalu menendang tubuh Shinachiku, membuatnya terpental jauh dan _Rasengan_ tadi menghilang.

"Bukan seperti itu cara menyerang..."

"Seperti ini?" Naruto kembali dikejutkan oleh tindakan Shinachiku.

 **POF!**

Ternyata hanya kloning. Naruto tertipu mentah-mentah.

" _RASENGAN_!"

Alhasil, karena tak sempat menghindar maka _Rasengan_ milik Shinachiku sukses menghantam Naruto. Perutnya terkena jurus legendaris tersebut.

Melihat kekalahan sang Ayah, senyum penuh kemenangan melukis wajah tampan lelaki cilik itu. Ia semakin gencar mendesakan _Rasengan_ ke perut Naruto sampai membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

Trik yang bagus, tapi terlalu murahan bagi Naruto.

 **POF!**

Kini giliran Shinachiku yang terkejut. Kedua mata bulatnya melebar sempurna melihat sosok sang Ayah menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 _"Bu-bunshin!?"_

 **Tep!**

Jemari-jemari panjang mencekal pergelangan Shinachiku. Tak sempat menoleh ke belakang, si pelaku langsung melemparkan tubuh kecilnya sejauh mungkin.

Tubuh Shinachiku terseret di tanah kering. Ia terguling sampai beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di bawah terik matahari. Terbaring telentang disana dengan baju dan wajah kotor.

 **Plok plok** **plok...**

Sakura bertepuk tangan lagi. "Luar biasa..." Pujinya terhadap Naruto juga Shinachiku. Putra mereka sudah berjuang sekeras mungkin, pantas di beri pujian.

Shinachiku mengusap wajah. "Huft..." Lalu menghela nafas. Mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan sang Ayah, Pahlawan desa yang namanya tercatat dalam sejarah. "Aku kalah." Keluhnya kemudian bangun setelah berebah di tanah selama beberapa saat.

Uzumaki cilik itu duduk dengan kaki kanan bertekuk, sementara ia menyanggah siku diatas lutut. Ia lelah sehabis berlatih keras.

Naruto menghampiri tempat Shinachiku duduk. "Sekian latihan kita hari ini, mari istirahat." Tangannya terulur. Memberi sambutan hangat dari seorang Ayah.

Sebelum menyambut uluran tersebut, helaan nafas untuk yang kesekian kali kembali terdengar, barulah Shinachiku berdiri dengan tarikan sebagai bantuan.

Bocah jabrik itu menepuk-nepuk pakaian guna membersihkan diri dari debu yang menempel.

" _Anata_ , ayo kesini. Shinachiku juga." Sakura melambai-lambai. Panggilan untuk kedua mahluk pirang disana.

Naruto menangkup pucuk kepala Shinachiku. "Kau semakin hebat saja..." Ia tersenyum lalu mengacak gemas rambut jabrik itu. Mengusutkan tatannya.

Shinachiku menundukan kepala. "Itu belum seberapa, kalau bisa sering-seringlah melatihku. Aku ingin menjadi hebat seperti Papa..."

"..." Tawaran yang begitu sulit.

"Seminggu sekali juga tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas singkat. "Akan Papa usahakan sebisa mungkin." Ia merangkul bahu Shinachiku. "...kita ke tempat Mama, sudah di tunggu olehnya." Shinachiku menganggukan kepala sebagai persetujuan. Ia juga haus.

Segera Sakura menuangkan air dingin buatannya ke dalam dua buah gelas. Menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka yang kelelahan sehabis latihan berat.

"Wahh, ada Dango." Shinachiku menjilat bibir. Ia selalu tergiur melihat apapun yang dimasak oleh Sakura, karena semuanya lezat dan membuat perut lapar.

Setelah mencomot langsung di santap. Shinachiku memejamkan mata menikmati kelezatan Dango buatan Sakura. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa enak.

"Enak?"

"Nyam... sangath enyak..."

Sakura terkikik melihat pipi Shinachiku menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan, lalu bersusah payah mengoceh demi memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Naruto tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap kali melihat Shinachiku. Bocah pirang bermata _emerald_ yang selalu bersemangat dalam melakukan segala hal, terutama latihan.

Shinachiku seperti sosok Naruto saat kecil dulu, bedanya Shinachiku tak sekonyol Hokage waktu kecil. Anak pirang itu lebih banyak mewarisi sifat Sakura, bahkan dari segi wajah lebih mendominasi kepada Ibu nya.

Naruto harap anak kedua mereka akan mewarisi semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia ingin berlaku egois mengenai keturunan.

Bayangan hitam menyambar dihadapan keluarga kecil Uzumaki, tak membuat terkejut. Setelah bayangan tadi menghilang kini tergantikan oleh sesosok berjubah hitam dengan wajah terlindung oleh topeng kucing.

"Hokage - sama." ANBU jubah hitam berlutut hormat di depan Naruto. Pemimpin desa Konoha yang termuda.

"Ada apa?"

ANBU tersebut menundukan kepala. Bersikap sopan kepada sang pemimpin. "Anda mendapat panggilan dari kantor, para Kage sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda disana."

Sudah pasti tidak ada yang beres. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Naruto beranjak. Ia bahkan baru melahap satu bulatan Dango, sisanya diletakan kembali ke piring.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri, Hokage - sama." Usai berpamit maka ANBU bertopeng kucing itu menghilang seperti kilat, meninggalkan Hokage ketujuh bersama keluarganya.

Awalnya Naruto sempat membuka sepatu sesudah melatih Shinachiku, tapi kembali ia kenakan karena panggilan mendadak yang datang dari kantor. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengenai kedatangan para Kage. Tidak ada kabar tiba-tiba mereka datang.

 **Tep.**

Sentuhan itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Rupanya Sakura. "Aku ikut denganmu." Pinta wanita itu. Cemas melingkupi diri, mungkin dengan ikut bersama Naruto ke ruang Hokage sedikit membantu mengurangi perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Naruto melirik Shinachiku. Anak itu hanya menatap mereka sambil terus menyantap Dango, sama sekali tak merasa adanya keanehan disini. Sejak kedatangan ANBU tadi suasananya mendadak tegang.

Dagu Sakura mendapat sentuhan. "Di rumah saja, kasihan Bayi kita kalau kau sampai kelelahan." Tak baik melibatkan Sakura dalam urusan desa, apalagi disaat sedang mengandung. "Shina." Kali ini panggilan Naruto tertuju pada Shinachiku.

"Iya Papa?"

"Jaga Mama dan adikmu, jangan sampai merepotkan mereka."

Bocah pirang itu lekas mengangkat tangan kanan lalu menunjukan sikap hormat. "SIAP!" Naruto tertawa. Ia suka dengan semangat masa muda Shinachiku. Putra yang patut dibanggakan.

Tak perlu mengenakan jubah kebanggaan, desakan keadaan membuat Naruto meninggalkan rumah dengan busana seadanya. Tampaknya ada masalah baru.

 **x X x**

Sekali keras kepala tetap keras kepala. Sakura adalah Sakura, kalau katanya ikut maka tidak akan berhenti memaksa sampai akhirnya membuat Naruto pasrah dan mengajak Sakura ke ruang Hokage. Tempat berkumpulnya para kage saat ini.

Kini Sakura sedang berdiri disebelah Naruto. Menyimak pembicaraan kelima Kage dengan seksama, sementara Shinachiku ia tinggalkan di rumah setelah menyuruhnya berlatih dengan Konohamaru.

"Bahaya ada disekitar kita... aliansi Shinobi kembali terancam."

Naruto tampak serius menanggapi masalah ini. Keningnya berkerut tebal disela-sela mendengarkan keluhan Kazekage Gaara dengan tenang.

Hokage pirang itu menyanggah dagu. "Shin Uchiha..." Ia tengah berpikir keras mengenai masalah ini. "Setelah Madara dan Tobi sekarang Shin... kurasa dia sama berbahayanya dengan mereka, terlebih kloningnya ada banyak." Ucapnya— menjelaskan.

Sakura maju selangkah. "Jadi keturunan Uchiha masih ada lagi selain Sasuke-kun?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat. "Kali ini aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan. Aku akan menelusurinya diam-diam, dan sebaiknya kita rahasiakan masalah ini dari penduduk desa."

Sakura menatap Naruto disebelahnya. "Kau akan meninggalkan desa dalam marahbahaya?"

"Sudah menjadi tugasku melindungi desa." Naruto menjawab sesuai janjinya dulu. "Aku tak bisa mengutus ANBU karena Uchiha terlalu berbahaya. Misi ini tidak boleh gagal dan aku tak bisa asal mengutus Shinobi.

"Kalau kau pergi lalu siapa yang akan melindungi desa?"

"..." Para Kage lainnya terdiam menyaksikan kemarahan Sakura. Terlihat jelas Istri Hokage ketujuh itu mencemaskan keadaan Suami nya.

Baru sekarang Naruto mau menatap Sakura. "Masih ada Rokudaime Hokage dan Godaime Hokage. Mereka bisa melindungi desa selama aku berkelana, dan juga yang aku lakukan ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Aku tak bisa egois, Sakura-Chan."

"..." Wanita itu kehabisan kata. Ia menundukan kepala. "Be-berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

Tatapan Naruto kembali tertuju pada perkumpulan Kage. "Sampai aku berhasil menguak identitas Shin Uchiha. Mungkin sampai belasan bulan karena butuh waktu untuk melacak tempat persembunyiannya, apalagi kalau mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat."

Pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Sakura menyentuh perut, lalu mengusapnya. _"Sayang sekali Papa tidak ada disamping kita saat persalinan nanti."_ Sekedar membantin. Ia tak ingin mereka mendengar keluhannya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu... kesehatanmu perlu diperhatikan." Sakura menawarkan diri.

Jangan harap Naruto sudi menerima tawaran tersebut. "Tidak boleh."

"Aku harus ikut."

"Sakura..." Panggilan dingin yang mengartikan perubahan suasana hati Naruto.

"Jangan menolakku..." Sakura memohon.

"..." Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam, namun matanya berkilat tajam. Sakura menunduk takut.

"Serahkan masalah ini kepadaku."

Suara itu berasal dari tempat lain. Mereka segera mengerahkan tatapan ke balkon. "Sasuke!" Naruto berseru. Ternyata orang itu _rivals_ masa mudanya dulu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ada disini. Tak tahu kapan dia datang dan sekarang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka. "Shin Uchiha hasil percobaan genetika Orochimaru." Jubah hitam yang dikenakan olehnya dihembus oleh angin alam. Menerbangkan jubah serta rambut panjangnya yang menutup bagian mata kiri. Tersimpan mata rinnegan dibalik pony panjang tersebut.

"Artinya Shin bukan anggota asli klan Uchiha?"

Sasuke berbalik. Kini menghadap ke arah mereka. "Kau benar, Naruto." Ia mendongakan kepala. Menatap langit cerah dari luar ruangan. "Shin Uchiha menyimpan dendam kepadaku. Dia telah di setting dengan pikiran yang mengagumi sosok Itachi, karena itu aku lah yang harus bertanggung jawab." Ia akan berkelana untuk menyelesaikan misi penting ini sekaligus menebus dosa atas pengkhianatannya dulu.

"Aku bersedia ikut bersamamu."

"Itu tak perlu... aku sudah cukup kuat menghadapi Shin Uchiha sendirian. Semua kloning mereka tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku." Tak heran mendengarnya karena Sasuke Uchiha tak pernah terima bila dianggap kurang kuat. Naruto tertawa.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa menghela nafas lega. _"Syukurlah ada Sasuke-kun, dengan begitu Suamiku tidak jadi pergi."_ Batinnya bersorak. Mendadak Sasuke menjadi penyelamatnya setelah beberapa kali pernah hendak melenyapkannya dulu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. _"Maaf Karin, aku harus berkelana lagi untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disini selama aku pergi, dan jagalah Putri kita sampai aku kembali."_ Setelah membatin kelopak matanya terbuka kembali.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Satu-satunya anggota yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha itu mengembalikan tatapan pada Naruto, lalu turut tersenyum namun tipis kala mendapat senyum bersahabat dari lelaki pirang itu.

Dengan bahagianya Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menyematkan jemari mereka. Naruto merespons dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Aku permisi." Selanjutnya, sosok Sasuke menghilang usai berpamitan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Nadanya terdengar dingin tadi.

Sasuke ingin pulang ke kediaman mereka terlebih dulu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ia akan berpamitan dengan Karin dan Putri kecilnya.

 **x X x**

"Selamat siang, Hokage - sama."

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ah, selamat siang kembali." Sakura tersenyum ramah. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Kecerahan yang semakin mempercantik parasnya.

Wanita tua tadi turut bahagia melihat pasangan Uzumaki tersebut. Mereka hidup dengan bahagia setelah sekian lama melalui banyaknya lika-liku kehidupan.

Akhirnya Naruto Uzumaki mendapat kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Bersama Sakura, Putra pertama dan calon Bayi nya. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti melangkah. Naruto tampak heran melihatnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu memeluk lengan kokohnya. "Aku ingin makan ramen." Sangat kebetulan mereka lewat di depan warung Ichiraku.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, dan disana terdapat Ichiraku. Ia menepuk dahi. "Ya dewa, bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat Ichiraku saat lewat." Ia pikir karena terlalu serius dengan masalah di kantor Hokage tadi sampai membuat pikirannya kacau. Dirinya belum tenang sepenuhnya.

Sakura girang. "Kyaa... ayo ayo!" Tingkah anehnya membuat sang Suami terkekeh geli. Sakura seperti kekanakan kalau sedang mengandung, dulu juga seperti itu saat Shinachiku masih dalam perut.

Tak heran lagi bagi Naruto.

 **x X x**

Melihat Suami pirangnya sedang duduk sendirian disofa, Sakura segera menghampirinya sembari menyentuh perut buncitnya. Tiba-tiba ia duduk disebelah Naruto lalu menggunakan lengan kokoh pria itu untuk menjadi sandaran kepala.

Bibir Naruto menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, dan hidungnya menyesap aroma khas dari rambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kupikir aku akan benar-benar pergi." Naruto mengelus perut buncit Sakura. Ia lakukan dengan cara lembut. "...kalau jadi pergi maka anak kedua kita akan lahir tanpa dirimu." Wanita itu tengah mengeluh.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Untunglah ada Sasuke yang layak menggantikan posisiku. Selain aku dan Sasuke tidak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan misi itu." Katanya— menjelaskan kepada Sakura. Ia tak setega itu meninggalkan Sakura dalam masa kehamilan demi menyelesaikan misi apa bila Chunnin, Jounin atau bahkan ANBU bisa menyelesaikan misi tersebut.

Itu tidaklah adil untuk Sakura.

"Papa, Mama. Sudah pulang ya." Shinachiku muncul dari dalam kamar.

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang."Sudah sayang." Jawabnya agak terkejut. Ia pikir Shinachiku bermain di luar, ternyata sore-sore begini anak itu betah berada di rumah.

Shinachiku melangkah ke tempat mereka duduk bersantai, begitu tiba ia mendudukan bokong di tepi sofa. Tepat disebelah sang Ibu.

"Mama, aku ingin adik perempuan." Shinachiku menyentuh perut Sakura. Turut mengusapnya seperti yang dilakukan tangan lebar milik Ayah nya.

"Hmm... kita tidak tahu pasti nak."

Sentuhan Naruto beralih. "Memangnya kenapa kalau adik laki-laki?" Ia menepuk pelan kepala jabrik itu.

Shinachiku kurang menyukai sikap yang Naruto tunjukan. Dirinya bukan anak manja. "Aku sendiri seorang laki-laki." Jawabnya dengan mata yang bergerak kesana dan kesini. Enggan menatap wajah sang Ayah. Lebih tepatnya malu karena pernyatannya barusan.

Sakura tertawa. "Haahaahaa..." Ia sampai menitikan air mata. Menurutnya alasan yang Shinachiku utarakan terdengar lucu.

"Apa yang lucu, Mama?" Shinachiku menatap heran Sakura yang tengah tertawa usai dirinya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Naruto juga heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

Wanita itu segera meninggalkan lengan Naruto, lalu mendaratkan cubitan gemas di kedua pipi tembem sang Putra. "Uhh... padahal kalau laki-laki Mama suka, apalagi namanya sudah disiapkan."

"Siapa namanya?" Shinachiku diam menerima perlakuan Sakura padanya, biarpun meninggalkan rasa nyeri dan warna kemerahan. Semua itu tak kan bertahan lama.

"Menma Uzumaki."

"Hey, kau tak bilang sejak awal." Terang saja Naruto protes. Ia tahu nama itu. Nama dirinya saat terlempar ke dimensi lain bersama Sakura karena perbuatan Madara Uchiha bertopeng.

Sakura mengerling nakal kepada Naruto. "Kejutan." Kemudian ia terkikik geli.

Shinachiku menekukan wajah tanda heran. "Nama yang aneh." Komentarnya. "Seperti nama Papa." Naruto sweatdropp _,_ dan Sakura makin kencang tertawa.

Ah, Uzumaki cilik itu blak-blakan sekali ya.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Garing, aneh, ngaco dan super geje, akibat kehabisan akal xD Bingung nentuin alurnya cz sy punya trauma terhadap seting canon :')

Maaf ya buat yinyan, fanfic ini ga terlalu memuaskan :')


End file.
